twentytwentythreefandomcom-20200214-history
Page 257
My name is Pries Verhon, previously a member of Badger Kunt. Badger Kunt is one of many tribute bands or whatever in honour of Badger Kull 1.0. I am not sure I even was an official member but whatever. My name is Pries Verhon, formerly of Badger Kunt, furthermore known as DJ Badger Kill and also known as Prophet23. Of course I am not a real prophet, I am fake like all prophets are. #prophet23 has spoken. I write books. I wrote a play. It is called Vision:2040. I also wrote a piece for a fanzine called "between the click and the bang". My play is inspired by "2023" and also by "Whatever" by Andy Gell and probably also inspired by "Together" by Andy Gell. It is clearly inspired by the print only zine "Between the click and the bang" and well, might just be inspired by the vanzine "Enabling between the click and the bang". But you know, whatever. I also translated "Whatever" as "Sak Samma". It is translated and intrepreted to Swedish. It is gender neutral in the Swedish version. "Whatever" is a play by Andy Gell. I am also writing a lot of Project Mu Books as Page 257. These are the project mu books I have written so far: " = Project Mu Book: The Aleppo manifesto (It is being written as we speak) Paperback – 23 Feb 2019" = = Project Mu Book: Vision 2040 explained (Page) Paperback – 23 Aug 2018 = = Project Mu Book: No Pasaran Paperback – 9 Sep 2018 = = Project Mu Book: No Pasaran Paperback – 9 Sep 2018 = = Project MuBook Paperback – 23 Jun 2018 = = Project MuBook: Sådär riktigt riktigt (Swedish) Paperback – 23 Aug 2018 (which is written by my partner using the alias "page 257,5". = Sorry for the big letters but well... I also translated "Together" by Andy Gell as "Tillsammans". First as project mu books, then as a full book. I wrote like one sentence for "Together" by Andy Gell. Right now, I am doing a podcast as the Aleppo manifesto (aleppomanifestet.wordpress.com) I am doing project mu-sic books of "Sak samma" and project mu books. I have done around 10 parts of "Sak samma the radio play" and began on soundcloud. I am now using mixcloud. I also plan to do this: "The perch is dead leg two" since part one is done and was released on 23/11 2018 which was the first Toxteth day of the dead. Write a new play called "Vision: 2063". I think it may turn into a trilogy of plays with the last (?) part called "Vision 2087" or whatever. I am also part of the 400 remix project. I did a song with Simon Stokes called "Sailing, bye/257in400". I am also making some remixes from "the 400 remix project" as DJ Badger Kill. I have remixed my own song a few times and also "From the Ford to the Galaxie" by Darren Tyler and Chris Moore and "Make it rain - live on the ITV show" by Nosurname. I am also creating "music" as Pries Verhon. I call it Absynth Trance or Absynth House. I plan to make 257 songs and to release one song every month on the 23d. Every song will also have a music video. I also directed an unofficial video for "The story of O" by Richard Norris for "the 400 remix project". I plan to direct music videos for the tracks I have remixed so far. After doing all of the above I will go on with my life. I do have some further projects plan though. Watch this space. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oRHxrYyJS_k&list=PLFO1tz-LZ-yz8znZFvFcnOyAIspT8JEok above is the playlist on youtube for my 257 or so tracks with music videos. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Vbsuuf2K7E&list=PLFO1tz-LZ-yy3YFFlS315w_Im8g05v4Mc Above is the playlist for KLF related material https://aleppomanifestet.wordpress.com/ Above is one of my many blogs. It is the aleppomanifesto which is the communisitic manifesto for the 21st century as art. https://synthfrisyr.wordpress.com/ Above is another blog. Mostly trailers but sometimes KLF and 2023 related stuff too. https://www.instagram.com/oasisverhon/?hl=sv Above is my main Instagram - I have some more accounts naturally. Mostly forced futuristic art but also some 2023 related stuff. https://pikstagram.com/pfkrich Above is another instagram - mostly forced futuristic art but also a IG TV channel and some klf and 2023 related posts.Category:Youtube